Generally, a secure device, typically a secure element or an eUICC, may contain several subscriptions, loaded by a provisioning server. When the secure device has not enough memory, a customer may want to remove a subscription, to make room, and then reload it later on the same secure device when more memory space will be available. Automatic management profile methods on the secure device can also remove a downloaded profile.
However a mandatory requirement from all MNOs is to prevent cloning, i.e. loading the same subscription on more than one secure device.
It is currently known to add a simple association in the provisioning server when a subscription is loaded on a secure device, so that the server will refuse loading it on another secure device.
But if an attacker alters the provisioning server's database and removes this association, the provisioning server will not know it and accept loading it on any other secure device.
Further alternative and advantageous solutions would, accordingly be desirable in the art.